


Too much

by EchoButt



Category: McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: (for flavor really), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overstimulation, RPF, Travis/Oc (briefly)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoButt/pseuds/EchoButt
Summary: I wanted to do some fluff/angst drabble so Idk it's like Nick is overwhelmed at a bar and Griffin comforts himnot really even a full story lmao sorry





	Too much

**Author's Note:**

> OC is trans FtM if its not obvious))  
> SPECIAL THANKS TO MY COWRITER/BETA WRITER!!  
> @tinymaverick on Ao3  
> @noproblemboys on twitter

Griffin laughed lightheartedly as Travis downed another shot like his life depended on it while Sam whooped in the background. All around him Griffin was assaulted with the heavy scent of alcohol, and the unmistakable flash of dance floor lights. It wasn't his usual scene, but for the occasion it wasn't bad. MBMBaM had hit an unreal milestone in a MaxFunDrive and to celebrate, Griffin, Justin, and Travis had gone on somewhat of a brotherly outing/triple date.  
It was probably 1 in the morning at that point, and Justin had long since left with his lady friend (with suggestive giggling from Travis). Sam and Travis were having the time of their lives surrounded by floods of people, and Griffin was only half-paying attention to everything that happened around him, the other half wondering where Nick had gone off to. As Sam coughed down another shot, laughing in a deep rumbling voice slurred with alcohol, Griffin found himself turned away again, scanning the bar for his boyfriend.  Travis (who was lovingly kissing Sam’s stubble with an arm slung over his shoulders) turned to Griffin, and began to look a little more concerned at Griffin's current state of agitation.  
"Hey Ditto, where's Nick?"   
Finally, someone else was asking! Griffin had been wondering for almost 20 minutes.    
"I dunno, I haven't seen him in a bit. I'm kinda worried..." Griffin was still scanning the bar.   
"If you wanna go and look for him, we don't mind - right babe?" Sam turned to join the conversation suddenly, having been distracted by something the bartender had been doing.  
"Huh? Oh! Yeah, yeah, dude, don't worry about us. We'll be fine." His voice was surprisingly sturdy for his level of intoxication. Griffin smiled gratefully.    
"Thanks guys, I'll see you tomorrow."   
He got up to leave but found Travis's hand around his wrist very suddenly.           
"Hey, let me know when you've found him,  okay? If I haven't gotten a text in an hour I'm going to assume the worst."    
Sam was the one talking, concern deep in his voice. Griffin nodded, confused for a moment before remembering Sam had grown up having very... feminine experiences in bars. Griffin knew you had to look out for each other as girls. Nonetheless, Griffin was grateful for his concern. It was a welcome perk of having a transgender friend, he guessed. 

With a swift nod, Griffin turned and shuffled back through the crowd of people. For a few moments he moved through the mass of hot and heavy bodies, finding better vantage points to pick out the soft dark hair of Nick from the crowd. Yet he didn't seem to be there.  
Exhausted, Griffin shuffled to the bathroom, hoping to wash some of the sleep out of his eyes and search with renewed vigor. As he entered the blindingly bright room - and caught a glance at his tired eyes and concerned features - it became clear why Travis has checked on him. With a heavy sigh Griffin moved in front of a mirror and glanced over his features more closely, dragging a hand down his face slowly.   
"Damn..." he muttered tiredly. As the word escaped his lips, there was a gasp from the larger of three stalls in the bathroom, and someone meekly spoke up.   
"Griffin?" An unmistakable voice called.    
"Nick!" Griffin hurriedly replied.    
The door opened slowly, showing an even more frazzled and tired looking boy than himself.   
Griffin strode quickly towards him, concern mounting.    
"Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere!" The growing fear and uncertainty that had been building in Griffin all night came tumbling out, flooding like a waterfall out of his mouth.   
“Mm. " Was all Nick could manage.   
Griffin was careful to let Nick initiate the first touch before he softly wrapped his arms around Nick's midsection, feeling his warm body shake.    
"Bud, I'm gonna need you to talk to me. It's just us. It's ok."  Griffin's nerves were skyrocketing again, fear plaguing his mind obsessively.    
"It's too much." Nick muttered, a far-away look in his eyes. Griffin mentally slapped himself as it all clicked into place. Of course Nick wouldn't have liked this! It was so loud and bright, it have been incredibly over stimulating.    
"Oh, Nick."    
Griffin pulled him closer to his chest, frustrated with himself. "I'm sorry, bud, I should've kept better tabs on how you were doing.”    
"S’ok." Nick muttered, clinging onto Griffin's sweatshirt as if he was afraid Griffin would just up and disappear.    
"C'mon, we should get out of here. We can go home and, I dunno, play Stardew Valley or something?” Nick seemed to like this idea, faintly smiling despite being compromised. Already, he was relaxing back to his regular state around Griffin, his smile growing and shaking abating.   
With a sturdy hand to remind Nick he was safe, Griffin led Nick back through the bar, stopping briefly to let a very, ah, preoccupied Travis and Sam know they were safe and on their way. Sam smiled, and Travis winked. Griffin rose an eyebrow at his brother’s goofy behavior.    
As Griffin felt Nick’s soft fingers curled around his own, he swore to keep a better eye on Nick when they were at over stimulating places. He wouldn't let him be in that situation again.


End file.
